1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a label with a printable surface and that is adherable to a surface of an object. More particularly, this invention is directed to a label that is customizable to cover at least one surface of a three dimensional object while allowing for visual and/or physical access to at least one area on the surface of the object. This invention is further directed to a label assembly including a carrier sheet and at least one label. This invention is still further directed to a method for making a label.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal media devices and/or personal electronic devices, such as, for example, IPOD™ players, MP3 players, cell phones, calculators and/or other devices, often include LCD screens and/or other surfaces that can be easily scratched or otherwise damaged. Surfaces of many such devices often retain fingerprints and/or other undesirable marks upon handling. Surfaces of most conventional personal electronic devices and/or personal media devices are not normally customizable to include a choice of an image or information.
A need exists for a label that can be mounted to, positioned on or adhered to a surface of an object to protect the surface of the object. A need also exists for a label having a printable surface to print a choice of an image or information. A need exists for a label assembly that can be manufactured and assembled to form a label having a printable surface and adherable to at least one surface of an object. A further need exists for a label that can be customized and assembled on an object by the user.